--My Beloved
by guest00
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G. Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Summary: 3 months after the Picnic final 9/18/2009 episode.


My Beloved ~~~Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rating: M My Beloved By: guest00

Summary: 3 months after the Picnic final 9/18/2009 episode.

A/N: Technical Note. The problem exists betwixt the keyboard and chair. Dear readers, I had to edit/delete the graphic content to comply with the rating system here.

"Your off-duty supervisor called," the pert young mocha eyed brunette sang out.

Olivia turned and gave the front desk clerk her jade laser beam stare. She paused in mid-stride and thought to herself, _Easy now think happy thoughts. my employees are not cheeky with me. I feel and more comfortable in my own skin. I no longer have to control everyone and everything. They sense that and this is normal repartee._

The brunette continued, "She gave me a list for you and it's not about folks that won't be missed. You're to pick up bread for the ducks, bread for sandwiches, tortillas: corn or flour, ground meat, and some Queso Mexicano." The clerk looked up from a small notebook, tore out a page and slid it across the hotel front desk.

"I do not have an off-duty supervisor. I have a significant other, a life-partner, a domestic partner, a spousal equivalent," Olivia chanted. She took a breath and continued, "... a co-parent, a sweetheart, a beloved."

"Ms. Spencer, ma'am with all due respect, here is the list from Ms. Natalia. The night cook set aside the bread for the ducks; the rest is up to you."

"Ms. Wojahowski, I know that 'with all due respect' act of yours. Repeat after me, 'My Boss, Ms. Spencer does not have an off-duty supervisor."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." A thick south Texas accent flowed from the impish clerk.

"Olivia Spencer you are not in San Cristobel. Stop acting like the queen of all those you survey." Joshua Lewis spoke for the first time and rose from his comfortable seat in the lobby. The blue western shirt with gleaming faux pearl snaps, tight jeans and work boots spoke of an outdoorsman or a cow hand rather than a cowboy wannabe. His sexuality was palpable.

"Joshua Lewis, my favorite ex-hubby," Olivia smiled and looked at the front desk clerk. "Sarah Wojahowski, meet Joshua Lewis."

Josh's blue eyes lit up as he examined the young women behind the front desk. She appeared to be no more than 19 or 20, around five feet and five inches, he'd guess about 105 pounds, and curvy. She had brown short curly hair, brown eyes, rimless glasses and round checks. She looked as Irish as a leprechaun.

"She is currently employed by me, queen and CEO of the Beacon Hotel," Olivia informed him. She waited for the young woman to swoon, stutter, turn red or at least appear uncomfortable in front of the winsome and rugged Josh.

Instead Sarah queried, "Joshua Lewis, do you have any family in Tulsa, Oklahoma? You look like one of my subordinates, Russ Lewis?"

"More than likely he is a distant cousin of mine. I was born and grew up in Tulsa, but Lewis is a common name. How do I resemble your, umm subordinate? That is an odd way to refer to an employee."

"Ah, umm..." She stuttered. "Sorry Mr. Lewis, different culture. In the Air Force one does not have employees; rather one has subordinates."

"Air Force, you look too..." Josh started to say then held up his hands. "Ok, Air Force, how long?"

"Eight years, seven months, and four days and oh about three hours of honorable service."

"You're what twenty-four?"

"Closer to twenty-eight. I joined after a little college. You look like Russ Lewis. Russ was a tall, handsome, blue-eyed vaquero.

"Well now, twenty-eight." Josh made it sound like liquid silk.

"Yeah I'm one of those crazy R.C. combo plates." "R.C.?"

"Roman Catholic," Olivia injected.

Sarah replied, "Yeah. Irish, French, American Indian, Spanish, Polish and German; I should be at war with myself."

"You were a Sergeant?" Olivia mused.

"Yes Ms. Spencer. It is all in the resume." "

How do subordinates address their Sergeant besides Sergeant, Sarah? Would they call her 'Ma'am?' 'Sarge?' And would they do it with respect?" Olivia's green eyes filled with mirth.

She smoothed her almond honey hair, absentmindedly checking on the twist holding her bun in place. She picked at an invisible piece of lint on her gray skirt and pulled at the bottom of her gray jacket. A red shirt with three buttons opened revealed Olivia's full firm breasts. A short gray skirt displayed her long well toned legs. The black stockings with the seams running up the back gave the outfit a sexy edge. Olivia Spencer liked to feel edgy; the sexy part was DNA.

Josh Lewis looked over the twenty-eight year old with interest. He thought to himself,_ what will Sarah do? Will she fight or fly. Sparing with Olivia Spencer could result in losing her job._

"Russ Lewis was not running buddy; he was like a younger brother to me. An Irish black sheep in wolf's clothing." Josh thought to himself,_ Good. Go down fighting Irish._ His admiration for the desk clerk combatant rose. She and Doris would be great a tag team against Olivia and Natalia

"No my people would not call me that. 'Ma'am' is reserved for commissioned officers; women officers."

"'My people', sounds possessive," Olivia observed. "They were my work family, you know the old saying, 'brothers in arms.' Speaking of family, I think yours is waiting for you Ma'am."

Olivia sighed and pictured her family: Natalia, Emma, Ava, Rafe, and Francesca. Thinking of Natalia brought a smile to her eyes, lips and made her want to dance. Thinking of brown soulful eyes, silky tan skin, lavender perfume, and sexy dimples filled Olivia with peace and happiness. _"She choose me."_

Olivia transformed from a self-centered diva into a woman in love. Josh Lewis and Sarah Wojahowski faded out of her thoughts completely. When she started half humming Van Morrison's 'My Brown Eyed Girl."

Josh said,"Earth to Olivia." Smiling, Josh turned to Sarah and joked, "She gets that way every time she thinks of her off-duty supervisor."

Never one to tolerate people joking about her Olivia spoke up, "Josh Lewis you are not hanging out in my lobby just to get in a few verbal jabs at me.

"Ms. Spencer, I like giving you jabs, wink, wink. I stopped by to see the banquet manager, Gregory as I recall.", Josh chuckled.

Olivia and Sarah both stared open mouthed at Josh Lewis. The elevator opened and Greg emerged. A fishing pole in hand.

"Ah Mr. Lewis as I promised your pole. My dad loved the Kankakee River. He caught his limit on Walleyes."

"You are very welcome Gregory. Next time you and your father want to fish try Lake Springfield. No Walleye, but lots of Bluegills, and Flathead Catfish. It is much closer. Please Gregory call me Josh after all you have handled my best rod and reel."

Greg started to flounce, then caught himself. He eased his walk into a modulated stroll.

"Springfield is one big family, I cannot picture Greg fishing for anything more than maraschino cherries from a tall glass. Can you Ms. Spencer? Ms. Natalia says that Greg can be as charming and as infuriating as a Motown Prima Donna."

"Ms. Natalia, not Ms. Aitoro? or Ms. Rivera?" puzzled Olivia. "Those are way too formal for your off duty... I mean your better half boss" Sarah stammered, and blushed.

"I like it Liv, it suits her , Tamer of..umm hurricanes and other forces of nature." Josh smirked

"Okay, you two, I have a list of things to retrieve for my, umm my..." Olivia stuttered.

"We know, your life-partner," Sarah said.

"Your domestic partner," Josh said.

"Your spousal equivalent," they both chimed in.

"Yes, you are correct. My beloved wants me to fetch and carry so I do it gladly."

Section 2

#######################################################################

The Silver Lexus rolled with ease over the blacktop road up to the farmhouse. _Indian summer in Springfield was lingering. Normally in October the weather turns. Summer may loiter into November_, Olivia reflected. The sun still felt warm. No sunset scheduled until 7 P.M. The trees waved brilliant orange, and golden leaves and even the grass still appeared green and lush. _We should have our extended families over for a picnic and or a potluck before it turns too cold. Natalia adores big gatherings. _Olivia smiled at the memory of the last big event.

The christening for Francesca was the best gathering of family. Francesca was a bundle of lace and ruffles, her black curly hair spilling out of the christening bonnet and her chubby arms and legs in constant motion until Rick and Mindy Bauer held her for the Priest to bless and baptize. That day, Frank and Natalia promised to turn away from sin and raise the child in the light of Christ.

Olivia felt tears welling up. She whole-heatedly prayed that the God of her understanding would forgive her sins.

The Priest took out a vile of oil. Olivia recalled what Frank and Natalia had told her. It would be olive oil mixed with balsam so it smelled sweet. He made the sign of the cross on Francesca's head, chest and hands, he then poured water over her head.

Frank was not just beaming with joy that day he seemed to be almost glowing. Pure happiness.  
He was in love with Blake. Olivia looked on as he watched Blake; he seemed at peace. Rick and Mindy were the jubilant honeymooners. The two newly appointed Godparents were delighted and delightful in their bliss. Mindy looked at Rick as if he was a knight in shining armor. Rick's smile was contagious. He looked so much younger when he smiled at Mindy. He was not Dr. Bauer, man of medicine; here he was just a guy with his girl, laughing and enjoying life.

_Peace _she thought, _Peace be with you..._.And then she thought_, I am. I have it. Natalia, and I._ Natalia, she had called her beloved in front of Josh Lewis. _Well queen and CEO of all I see, that is how I think of Natalia. She is my beloved._

Olivia pulled the bag of groceries from the passenger seat of the car, and sauntered up to the farmhouse. Natalia and Emma in the swing glider and Francesca in her bouncy swing were all waiting for her on the porch.  
"Am I very late?"

Natalia, her brown eyes shining said "No" softly. Then she asked, "How was your day?"

"I slayed dragons, crossed oceans and seas full of monsters and brought to you my lady-loves all that you asked of me."

Emma squeaked, "Bread for the ducks?"

"Yes, Jellybean, bread for people and the ducks."

Natalia laughed, "What about Tortillas, Queso Mexicano, and ground meat, Mi Corazon?"

"All Here," Olivia laughed, shaking the bag. She stepped up next to Natalia and brushed a stay hair behind her ear, letting her fingers linger on her lover's face. "Mi Corazon, my sweet heart."

Natalia smiled and rose from the glider, "Em, could you please take the groceries inside, before you and your sister go feed the ducks?"

"Yes Mamacita. I'll bring out the stroller for Fancy-Pants." Emma grabbed the bags from her mother and ran inside.

Olivia looked at Natalia, concern making her green eyes greener, "Did you want us alone for a reason? Have I done something wrong?" Olivia voicing her concern.

"No, I just wanted to look at the evening star rising with my girls. I set up Rafe's telescope by the duck pond. Are you hungry? Did you take your meds? Did you take a walk today?"

Taking Olivia's hand Natalia pulled her partner towards the crushed granite path. Walking hand in hand to the pond.

Olivia smiled, "Not for food, yes and yes again. I want to hold you and breathe you in. How was your day?"

Natalia answered with a kiss, "It was a wonderful day. Umm, I am hungry for your kisses and your arms. Saturday night is date night for us. Emma is going to be with Philip and Francesca is going to be at Frank's place." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "I need you Olivia."  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Olivia sang out smartly. Returning the kiss with gusto and nibbling on Natalia's ear she whispered, "I need you too, my beloved."She pulled back, "By the way, I told Josh and the new front desk girl you are my beloved."  
Natalia grinned "Umm I think Josh knows. Wojo the 'new' girl is hardly a girl, she looks young, but have you seen her resume?"

"My love, the only thing I want to see is your delicious dimples and body."

"I have baby fat" Natalia huffed out.

"You are beautiful. Every inch of you is lovely. I adore your breasts, your thighs, and the most of all, your wonderful bottom." Olivia's green eyes danced with delight as she gazed at Natalia. Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist, pressed her forehead to Natalia's forehead and stepped into her.

Natalia signed, closed her eyes and brushed her lips over Olivia's full mouth. Olivia parted her lips. She used her tongue to trace the corners of Natalia's mouth. Natalia opened her mouth with a moan and sucked on her lovers tongue playfully. Pulling the taller woman in tighter, she stroked Olivia's back then running her hands under the jacket and pulling the silk shirt loose from the skirt.  
Natalia caressed Olivia's back, running her nails lightly over her skin. Olivia stepped closer into Natalia. Her hips began a slow grind into the other woman.

"Hey watch out the telescope is right here," Natalia said breathlessly.

"Oh and I thought that was a new toy of yours," Olivia responded.

"Olivia you are a big tease. Blake and I did a little over the top online shopping and all I get from you is grief, sarcasm, gloom and despair," Natalia pouted.

"Here ducks, here ducks," Emma intoned. "Here come your daughters. Are you ready?"

################################################################

Section 3

##############################################################

Emma was pushing a pink and yellow stroller which Francesca was leaning out while firmly holding on to a dinner roll. Without as much a quack, a small flock of white ducks appeared.  
The ducks begged for bread by quacking and honking loudly. The dinner roll disappeared into the mouth of one duck and was stolen by another. Emma, Olivia and Natalia threw chunks of rolls, french bread and muffins from a bag marked "Spencer Duck Food." Francesca looked on, delighted in the antics of the ducks. She squealed in excitement as she clapped her hands and kicked her feet. They all laughed with every toss and retrieval of food by the ducks. The bag emptied in minutes.  
Natalia walked to the telescope and called out, "Olivia come see." Emma cried out, "What about Fancy-Pants and me?" "All in good time Jellybean," both women replied laughing.

Olivia bent over the long black cylinder and then said, "I think I need glasses." "Avast there matey. Me thinks you need help. Don't close one eye yet. Look though the scope then close your one eye. It will be the brightest star about one hand's breath from the sunset." "Aye, aye Pirate Natalia. I see it. It's so bright! I forgot how exquisite a clear night sky could be." Olivia turned to Emma "Come here, Jellybean and see." Olivia pulled her daughter over to the telescope and lifted her to the viewer." "Mom isn't there another name for the evening star?" Emma asked as she looked through up into the telescope.  
"Yes Sweetie; it's called Venus after a Roman goddess." "Help me with Francesca. She might not see it but she should at least get a chance." Natalia lifted the happy child from the stroller and walked over to her family. "Liv, could you pick up the scope and hold the eye piece up to her? Emma, could you get the stroller for me?" Francesca gurgled her happiness and did her best to pull Olivia's hair from its bun, not at all interested in seeing what the telescope offered.  
"Now that we have all gazed upon Venus we need to go inside for dinner." "Aw Natalia, just a few more minutes," Emma and Olivia cried out.  
"No. It is past 7. I will heat up leftovers. Emma, please take Francesca and her stroller back to the house." Natalia turned to her partner. "You, Miss Star Gazer can help me with this telescope. I see clouds forming around the moon. It could rain tonight."

Olivia shouldered the black cylinder while Natalia picked up and folded the tri leg base.

"_Rain tonight._" She hungrily devoured Olivia's backside with her eyes. _I have a lovely bottom, huh Liv? You have the body of Venus. Tonight will be a snuggle night. I have plans for us, my love. The sound of rain will mask the sounds coming from our master bedroom._ Natalia shock free of her thoughts an followed her family to the welcoming glow of the farm house.

Natalia stopped on the front porch and reached out for Olivia's sleeve. "Whoa there, my sweet. This thing needs to be put up in the hall closet with its base."  
"Put the base down in the foyer. Do you want the baby swing in the living room or in the kitchen, Honey? "  
"The living room will be just fine. If you are not too tired from slaying monsters," Natalia teased flashing a smile at her.  
"Sure. You know I can't resist you when you use your dimples on me." Natalia laughed, crossed the threshold, passed through the foyer, and set down the base. She then skipped into her kitchen and headed for the fridge. Emma had placed Francesca in her wooden high chair and then left the kitchen to get some toys to keep her sister busy. She returned with two colored plastic building blocks. She handed them one at a time to her. Francesca selected an orange one to bang on her tray and the blue one to place in her mouth. Natalia pulled a foil wrapped rectangle pan out of the fridge. She placed it in the oven. "The mac and cheese casserole will be heated up in five minutes. Emma, thanks for setting up Fancy. Can you also set the table?"  
"Sure." Emma arranged 3 plates and 3 sets of flatware on the oval shaped table. She set three water tumblers on the table and retrieved a sippy cup for her sister. "Emma, are you looking forward to seeing your father tomorrow?"  
"You know it Natalia; he said we are going to have a picnic in the park. But what will you and Mommy do without me and Francesca?"

Natalia thought to herself _"What will we do without Emma and Francesca? Ahh When you're older Liv is going to be doing a lot of explaining. Right now a little misdirection will suffice."_

"I think we are going to clean out the attic, clean the windows and air out all the bed linen."  
"Wow, well that does not sound fun at all, are you going to do anything fun?"  
"Emma adult fun is not the same as kid fun; besides whatever your mom and I do together make it fun."  
"So you guys are not going to bake cookies? You are not going to feed the ducks again and you are not going to set up the telescope again, right?"  
"Emma, those are fun things we like to do with you and your sister. If it is wet tomorrow what will you and your father do?"  
"The last time I did water colors in the dining room and Daddy did some drawings on his computer."  
"Sounds like a plan Bean."  
"My daughter does not want to miss out on any fun, right Em?", Olivia said walking back into the kitchen. She turned to Natalia, "Hey Honey, I was going to help."  
"Mom, why do you call Natalia, Honey?" "Bean you know why. It is because our Natalia is like honey. She is golden and sweet." "Yes she is and she will let me stay up late tonight to watch movies," Emma said with an angelic smile.  
"Good try Emma but no. You have a big weekend with your father. You need rest." Natalia replied "Emma did you finish your homework?" Olivia asked her daughter. "I'll check on her homework after dinner if you will take care of the dishes Liv," Natalia casually insisted. Emma looked from one to the other "It is better being at the farm house," she declared. Natalia sat down and took Emma's right hand in hers and reached out for Olivia's hand. Olivia gently held onto one of Francesca's feet and Emma completed the circle by taking Francisca's free hand. Then she said, "God is great God is good, let's eat!" _Meal time at the farm house should be on a Letterman top ten list for best stuff in the world._ Emma mused to herself.

After dinner, Olivia unfolded herself from a kitchen chair and strolled over to the high chair. "Miss Fancy, are you fighting the sandman? Alright my little love, let me clean you up and change that saggy diaper."  
Meanwhile, Natalia and Emma cleared the table. After placing the dishes on the sideboard by the sink, Emma skipped into the living room. Within minutes, the sound of canned laughter from the television drifted into the kitchen. Natalia removed her apron, and passed it to Olivia with a wink, "A saggy diaper is better than a stinky diaper. If you want I can get you a pull over. Silk may be fashion forward, but stains are not.  
"Thank you Sweetie," Olivia replied. She walked to the sink, turned on the water and placed a dish cloth under the faucet. She turned the water off and wrung out the dish cloth. Natalia reentered the room with a sweatshirt, and a hanger. She apprised the room. Olivia was preparing to change a diaper still in work attire. Francesca asleep in her highchair, soft snores drifted from the infant.  
"Um Liv here is the pullover."She glanced at her daughter and smiled, "Francesca has fallen asleep. Look at her." Olivia turned around. "Francesca snores just like me doesn't she?"  
"Honey can you help me with these?" Olivia held up her wrists showing the French cuffs on the blouse. Natalia walk leisurely over to her. She set the pullover and hanger on the table.  
"I don't recall it taking two sets of hands to button them." She held out her hand for Olivia's right wrist. Olivia walked towards Natalia and embraced her. She tilted up Natalia's chin and kissed her forehead gently, then her eyelids, and then playfully kissed the tip of her noise. Stepping back, Olivia sighed and lilted, "I love you to Venus and back." Natalia stated flatly, "It's still your turn to do the dishes." She eased away from Olivia just enough to kiss her on the mouth. Softly she caressed her back and neck, working her way up to Olivia's hair. She ran her fingers through the twist holding the bun in place and released her hair. Honey almond tresses spilled though Natalia's fingers and came to rest upon Olivia's shoulders, framing her face. "I'll change our little one, if you will put her to bed while I do the dishes," Olivia offered. She withdrew from Natalia, to unbutton her blouse.  
Natalia watched her keenly. She boldly brushed Olivia's hands aside and completed unbuttoning the blouse. Natalia reached up and traced the faint tan line above Olivia's gauzy red bra. Olivia's response to Natalia's light teasing touch was a fluttering of her eyes. Her irises glowed green with golden flecks. A low muffled moan escaped her swollen lips; then Francesca awoke from her all too brief nap and cried loudly. "My love, we need to put this on pause. God knows I want much more." Olivia pulled off the blouse and quickly replaced it with the sweatshirt. Trembling slightly, Olivia retrieved the dish cloth and turned her attention back to Francesca.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Beloved By: guest00

Summary:3 months after the Picnic final 9/18/2009 episode.

Natalia's breath came in short half pants. She shook her head. "We have all weekend.", Turning her head toward the living room, she called out "Homework patrol is heading your way, Emma." Natalia practically bounced out of the kitchen. Olivia giggled. "All weekend with my Brown Eyed Girl, Fancy-Pants dumpling. Your momma and I have all weekend together."

Olivia cleaned the baby's face, and hands. She spread a changing blanket on the floor. Olivia Spencer, sometimes diva, changed the infant's diaper without incident. She picked up her youngest daughter and headed for the living room. Natalia called down, "Emma finished all her math and spelling homework. This one is bound for college."

"The stork refuses to deliver this one to her cradle." Olivia related. Natalia came down the stairs and scooped the baby from her partner. Francesca cooed to all in general and pulled at her mother's necklace. The older woman followed her partner and youngest child up the stairs.

Olivia gleefully observed mother and infant's nightly ritual. First Natalia kissed her youngest daughter goodnight and she placed her in the crib, pausing to turn the mobile on. She checked the baby monitor and finally she turned the night light on and the over head light off. Olivia moved to head down stairs but Natalia stopped her. "Just a moment other Mommy, march into those rooms and kiss your daughters goodnight."  
Olivia complied without a word. Natalia blew a kiss at Olivia, then sashayed into the master bedroom.

Olivia hurried down the stairs. She made quick work of the dishes and pan. Placing them in a dish strainer, she folded the changing blanket and put it on the high chair. She located her blouse and ran her hands over the fine red silk. She savored the softness and the memory of her lover's teasing words and touch. Natalia mesmerized her completely.

Above her, the aforementioned Latina was looking furiously for her spare breast pump. Her breast and nipples swollen state was not just due to her state of arousal. The embarrassment of lactating was a new experience for her. She was a single teen mother with Rafe. breastfeeding was simple then; she enjoyed the alone time with her son. She did not recall leaking while pregnant.  
Natalia remembered the electronic breast pump back then bruised her aureoles. This intimacy while raising a newborn was alien to her. The image she saw in the mirror caught her off guard. Her hair was longer and darker. Her face seemed rounder. Her breasts were defiantly fuller._ How can Olivia find me lovely?_ she wondered. At last the elusive device appeared in her night stand. She sat down on the bed. She removed her top and opened a flap on the white nursing bra. She gently placed the cup to her left breast.

Meanwhile back downstairs, Olivia made the nightly house check. The back door locked, windows locked, front porch light on. The front door locked and the television turned off. She checked the downstairs baby monitor; Fancy was softly snoring.  
Olivia tried to slow her climb up the stairs. Olivia knew her partner. Her brown-eyed gal's need for privacy.

She slipped into the room quietly. The older woman avoided looking at her partner. If she looked she would be enthralled, shy Natalia would be flustered. Embarrassment did not incline her ladylove towards romance. Olivia's nightly grooming was almost complete when she heard Natalia's tap on the door. "I'm going down stairs for a moment."

Natalia padded down the stairs caring the bottle of milk. She placed it in the fridge. Then she glided back into the room silently. Natalia walked into the bathroom her shirt open, a flap to her nursing bra askew. Olivia tried not to stare, but she could not move. Olivia wanted to hold and stroke Natalia's tan body and raven hair. Olivia loved the softness of her. She stopped her partner. "Here let me brush your hair." Natalia's long hair was like satin. They danced around each other. Back to front Olivia combed Natalia's hair. "Go on now love, I want to clean-up before we snuggle," Natalia told her.

"Snuggle; that sounds good." Olivia ran her fingers though Natalia's hair, then departed. She turned down the bed, walked over to the closet. _Now, what to wear to snuggle in,_ she contemplated. Olivia chose a soft faded green cotton pajama top, and satin briefs. Natalia's nightgown was still in the closet. Olivia considered disturbing her sweetheart to give it to her but then reconsidered. She craved the delight of watching her disrobe.

Olivia thoughtlessly put away her cloths. her mind drifting back to another rainy night. Olivia reminisced about the first time Natalia was topless in front of her. Her long brown black hair against her golden skin was a feast for the eyes. Her graceful body, still firm yet round and womanly blooming in pregnancy.

Olivia's memory of that first rainy night played forward.

_Natalia was about 20 to 22 weeks along. The kissing and cuddling on the couch was delightful. It was the extent of closeness she thought Natalia wanted. The limited physical contact was titillating, and frustrating. Olivia recollected taking cold showers and exercising. Natalia's naivet` on the matter was vexing._

_The image of a topless Natalia transfixed her that night. They had been painting the attic. It was going to be the nursery. Emma was at an overnight arranged so they could finish the project. Much like tonight, Natalia noticed clouds around the moon. They stopped to clean up._

_Olivia had gone to the hall bathroom. She could not find anything to remove the paint from her face. Without thinking, she entered the master bedroom. The luminescence moon was shinning thought the widow backlighting Natalia. She was topless, her skin gleamed gold. "My breasts are wet. I think I'm leaking," she had said. Olivia devoured her with her eyes. The reflection of the amber moonlight on her raven hair, the swell of her hips, and the way they still swayed when she walked so seductively. The moonlight pooled around her head like a halo. Natalia's dismay at the breast milk she was producing so innocent._  
_Olivia remembered going to the linen closet to locate something to dry moisture from Natalia's breasts. The feel of her breast, so soft, so touchable, Olivia felt her own body responding. Natalia's breathy moans, the darkening of her eyes, and her biting down on her full bottom lip were too tempting._  
_Olivia Spencer found herself saying, "Please let me kiss you all over."_

A flash of lighting streaked across the night sky. It illuminated them and the physical desire both of them felt. Natalia lifted her face to Olivia, "I choose you Mi Corazon." "What does that mean?"  
sclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rating: M, My Beloved By: guest00

"Mi Corazon, It is Spanish for 'my heart,' You are the heart of my heart, my beloved." Olivia whispered "I want to make love to you "

"I want us to make love to each other. I want to satisfy you. We keep stumbling our way along Mi Corazon. Liv I'm frighten, I hear your voice it fills me with love and need..."

Olivia silenced her with a gentle kiss, deepening it slowly. She tasted Natalia's yearning. Give me your hand and I'll guide you my love. the rain came down in a torrent.

Natalia reentered the room snapping Olivia back into the present. "You are delectable Liv, but you have on far too many clothes."  
Olivia's emerald green eyes sparkled, "Watch me" She performed an impromptu strip tease singing 'Let Me Entertain You' while removing the simple green top. She wrapped it around her lover and pulled her in for a kiss.

A tsunami of passion came crashing over Olivia. Lust throbbing between her legs, along her spine. Lust ignited the nuclei in her skin cells. _How can this be just lust, _she mused. _I feel it in my fingers, in my hands. Good God, my toes are tingling. _She wanted to pleasure Natalia, more than she wanted to be pleasured.  
"Natalia please let me kiss you all over." Olivia had confessed it out loud again. Olivia took Natalia right hand brought the hand to her lips and kissed each finger tip. . Olivia kissed the palm of her hand, while maneuvering on to the bed.

_Here in our room exquisite Natalia will share herself with me,_ Olivia thought. The rain tap dancing on the roof and against the windows.  
"You don't need to ask Mi Corazon."

Olivia drew the doe-eyed beauty in for a kiss. Leisurely rediscovering Natalia's pleasure points. Her mouth and hands teased and pleased her lover. She nudged Natalia over to the bed and onto her back. She kissed trails of love from her forehead to her navel. Natalia's response was passionate lingering kisses and breathy moans. Olivia rolled them both over, She kissed her from the back of her calves up to the swell of her butt. Olivia kissed the base of her spine. Natalia began to spiral into orgasm. In a muffled voice she gasped, "Mi Corazon, Mi Amore. Olivia, Oh my God Olivia. I'm exploding. Your hands...your mouth! sweet love! Oh my Olivia."

"Darling let me touch you. Olivia said.

Olivia herself was not far from orgasm, the visible pleasure, tactile sensations and aroma suffused her. She nudged Natalia over this time face to face. Natalia wrapped her legs around Olivia's hips and stroked Olivia's back, her nails digging in. Olivia pulled her lover closer, as her lower body collided and grinded into the Latina. Reaching orgasm she groaned, "Too soon, my love. Too soon!

My Natalia, my brown-eyed beloved."

"We still have the weekend," Natalia whispered back. Olivia spooned against Natalia. Natalia pulled the covers up from the side of the bed and settled into the curve of Olivia's body. "My beloved," she contently mumbled as they drifted off to sleep cuddling into each other.


End file.
